The 3rd Hunger Games: All is Fair in Love and War
by Sincerely Jane
Summary: Be afraid, be very afraid. The 3rd Hunger Games promises to be even more exiting than the last! *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to the 3rd hunger games. Will the odds be in your favor?_

** First off I do NOT own the hunger games. I know that people have made many SYOT stories, but after entering a couple of them myself I really wanted to write one. I will not abandon this story (No, really, I promise) unless no one submits a tribute or no one reviews. Criticism is WANTED! Grammar, storyline, personalities, arena ideas, help me to make this the best story possible. **

**Please submit your tribute by review or private message! You CAN submit more than one tribute.**

**Bloodbaths are encouraged, and will help keep your tribute alive. I need 6 bloodbaths! Thank you for reading all of this!**

Name:

Age:

District:

Bloodbath?:

Physical description (Or a picture):

Personality (detail please):

Family:

Friends:

History:

Volunteered or chosen:

If volunteered, why:

Reaping reaction:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alliances:

Romance:

Strategy for the games:

Token:

Fears (At least 3):

If you could describe them in one word?:

OPTIONAL (You don't have to add this, but it would be nice):

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview theme:

Quote:

Anything else:


	2. Tribute List 1

**The tributes so far**

District One:

Male:

Female:

District Two:

Male: Adrian Dalton *Bloodbath* (Vita of Damno)

Female:

District 3:

Male:

Female:

District 4:

Male:

Female:

District 5:

Male:

Female: Cassie Hunter (pink pumkin)

District 6:

Male:

Female:

District 7:

Male:

Female:

District 8:

Male:

Female:

District 9:

Male:

Female:

District 10:

Male:

Female: Trix Maverick (Vita of Damno)

District 11:

Male:

Female:

District 12:

Male:

Female: Honor Underwood *Bloodbath?* (neversaynevergirl)

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! You guys win the awards for my favorite people of the day! *Hands out gold star stickers***

**We still have 20 spots open! Anyone is welcome! Tell your friends, tell your neighbors, tell your grand parents, heck tell your pet dog! :D**


	3. Tribute List 2

**Tributes so far:**

District One:

Male:

Female:

District Two:

Male: Adrian Dalton *Bloodbath* (Vita of Damno)

Female:

District 3:

Male:

Female:

District 4:

Male:

Female: Nautica "Naughty" Wavestreak (Iluv every book out there)

District 5:

Male:

Female: Cassie Hunter (pink pumkin)

District 6:

Male:

Female:

District 7:

Male:

Female:

District 8:

Male: Alex "Airhead: Heartlily (Classified121)

Female:

District 9:

Male:

Female:

District 10:

Male:

Female: Trix Maverick (Vita of Damno)

District 11:

Male:

Female: Zoet Liebe (Blue-Bird-11)

District 12:

Male:

Female: Honor Underwood (neversaynevergirl)

Reserved:

Lila Anderson

**Yes! Thank you again to everyone who submitted their tribute! *Passes out neon smiley face balloons***

**We have 17 spots open! Come one, come all! I swear I don't bite! :)**

IMPORTANT NOTE: **I will post the sponsor system when we have all of our tributes! I also have 2 arena ideas that I like. When we have all of our tributes and make it to the games I will post descriptions of each and have everyone vote on their favorites!**


	4. Tribute List 3

**Tributes so far:**

District One:

Male:

Female: Wasp Met (Pianoette)

District Two:

Male: Adrian Dalton *Bloodbath* (Vita of Damno)

Female: Chrystal "Chrys" White (La Morgana)

District 3:

Male:

Female: Rosie Rodgers (Peaks Island)

District 4:

Male:

Female: Nautica "Naughty" Wavestreak (Iluv every book out there)

District 5:

Male:

Female: Cassie Hunter (pink pumkin)

District 6:

Male:

Female:

District 7:

Male: Dominic Revels *Bloodbath* (Bahimith)

Female: Lila Anderson (lovebitesx)

District 8:

Male: Alex "Airhead: Heartlily (Classified121)

Female:

District 9:

Male:

Female:

District 10:

Male:

Female: Trix Maverick (Vita of Damno)

District 11:

Male:

Female: Zoet Liebe (Blue-Bird-11)

District 12:

Male:

Female: Honor Underwood (neversaynevergirl)

Reserved:

Abby Velaso

Ava Claavix *Bloodbath*

Vendetta Costigan

**Whoo! Another big thank you to all who submitted tributes! *hands out chocolate cupcakes***

**ONLY MALE SPOTS ARE LEFT!**

**There are exactly 9 male spots open! So come on down and submit a male tribute! Lets get this story on the road**!** :)**


	5. Tribute List 4

Tributes so far:

District One:

Male:

Female: Wasp Met (Pianoette)

District Two:

Male: Adrian Dalton *Bloodbath* (Vita of Damno)

Female: Chrystal "Chrys" White (La Morgana)

District 3:

Male: Justin Moon (Peaks Island)

Female: Rosie Rodgers (Peaks Island)

District 4:

Male:

Female: Nautica "Naughty" Wavestreak (Iluv every book out there)

District 5:

Male:

Female: Cassie Hunter (pink pumkin)

District 6:

Male:

Female: Abby Velaso (eeyorescastle)

District 7:

Male: Dominic Revels *Bloodbath* (Bahimith)

Female: Lila Anderson (lovebitesx)

District 8:

Male: Alex "Airhead: Heartlily (Classified121)

Female: Vendetta Costigan (Delta Omega)

District 9:

Male:

Female: Ava Claavix *Bloodbath* (eeyorescastle)

District 10:

Male:

Female: Trix Maverick (Vita of Damno)

District 11:

Male:

Female: Zoet Liebe (Blue-Bird-11)

District 12:

Male:

Female: Honor Underwood (neversaynevergirl)

Almost there! Thank you so much everyone! :D *throws a pizza party for all the tributes* Tell me if I made any mistakes!

ONLY MALE SPOTS ARE LEFT!

There are 8 male spots left! Come on guys, we need male tributes! If I don't get more tributes I will start making OCs. IF I do submit a tribute they will not win.

***NOTE*** I am taking back what I said about 6 bloodbaths. I do, however, need more than 3. At least one more.

I am really sorry for the long update wait! I was sick and had a lot of schoolwork.


	6. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

FINAL TRIBUTE LIST:

District One:

Male: Krey Storm (Son of X)

Female: Wasp Met (Pianoette)

District Two:

Male: Adrian Dalton *Bloodbath* (Vita of Damno)

Female: Chrystal "Chrys" White (La Morgana)

District 3:

Male: Justin Moon (Peaks Island)

Female: Rosie Rodgers (Peaks Island)

District 4:

Male: Gleam Karat (Artanis)

Female: Nautica "Naughty" Wavestreak (Iluv every book out there)

District 5:

Male: *Reserved and in the making* (Vita of Damno)

Female: Cassie Hunter (pink pumkin)

District 6:

Male: Roscoe Cyrus (James018)

Female: Abby Velaso (eeyorescastle)

District 7:

Male: Dominic Revels *Bloodbath* (Bahimith)

Female: Lila Anderson (lovebitesx)

District 8:

Male: Alex "Airhead: Heartlily (Classified121)

Female: Vendetta Costigan (Delta Omega)

District 9:

Male: Tom Hadden *Bloodbath* (Blue-Bird-11)

Female: Ava Claavix *Bloodbath* (eeyorescastle)

District 10:

Male: Lewis Johnson (Blue-Bird-11)

Female: Trix Maverick (Vita of Damno)

District 11:

Male: Wheat Lowell (Artanis)

Female: Zoet Liebe (Blue-Bird-11)

District 12:

Male: Coal Turner (SonofHell666)

Female: Honor Underwood (neversaynevergirl)

**Hooray! :D We now have all of our tributes! *Shoots confetti into the air***

**I'm sorry it took so long! There were some issues, but their all cleared up now.**

**I know that I don't have the D5 male officially, but he is being written and I know where he will be, so I wrote out the final list now. I will also be gone for a couple of days, so I wanted to get some done today.**

**I'll start working on the reapings now. Sponsor system should be up tonight, and maybe D1 reapings if all goes well! Thanks again to everyone who submitted a tribute! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Sponsor System

**SPONSOR SYSTEM:**

Submitting a tribute - 20 points

Submitting a bloodbath - 10 points

Submitting an additional tribute - 10 points

Reviewing- 10 points (Please no "It was great" at least one comment on the chapter/tributes please?)

Answering a chapter question- 5 points**

Water- 40 points

Bread- 40 points

Iodine- 20 points

Sleeping bag- 30 points

Medicine/small first aid kit- 40 points

Life saving medicine/large first aid kit- 80 points

Rope or wire- 40 points

Matches- 20 points

Basic weapon (Knife, club, slingshot, blowgun, ect) - 50~55 points

Intermediate weapon (Spear, ax, mace, sword, bow, ect) - 60~85 points

Advanced weapon (Trident, gun, poison, smoke bomb, ect) - 90~100 points

Specialized gift (Anything I havnt listed) - PM me and I will tell you the price

**Ok there it is! I hope the prices seem fair to everyone. I figured that if you review every reaping, and answer questions you will have more than enough points for at least one gift.**

**Gifts will get more expensive once we reach the final 8.**

****I will post a question at the end of each chapter. The first person to review the correct answer will win the points.**

**NOTE: If your tribute needs an expensive item, ask some of your friends to start reviewing and following the story to support your tribute! Just have them start reviewing chapters, and you can group together to get gifts.**

**ANYONE IS WELCOME TO READ THIS STORY AND PICK A TRIBUTE TO SUPPORT!**

**Points so far (constantly updated):**

Son of X- 20 points

Pianoette- 20 points

Vita of Damno- 40 points

La Morgana- 20 points

Peaks Island- 30 points

Artanis- 30 points

Iluv every book out there- 20 points

pink pumkin- 20 points

James018- 20 points

eeyorescastle- 30 points

Bahimith- 10 points

lovebitesx- 20 points

Classified121- 20 points

Delta Omega- 20 points

Blue-Bird-11- 40 points

Sonofhell666- 20 points

neversaynevergirl- 20 points

**(REVIEW POINTS START COUNTING WITH THE FIRST REAPING)**


	8. District 1 Reapings

"Hurry up Wasp! You're going to miss the reaping!" Glitz hollers from downstairs. I irritably slam the door to my room. There is at least a good hour left until reaping! He may be my brother, but he can be such a pain sometimes.

As I am walking out the door I stop to look at myself in the pink mirror hanging on my wall. My short black hair, side swept bangs, and intelligent black eyes give me a fierce and cunning look. The two end pieces of my hair come down longer than the rest almost looking like pinchers. I know instantly that I have chosen the right outfit for reaping day.

I have my traditional gold headband placed carefully in my hair, my favorite black hooded top, and black short shorts and boots. I'm not your typical District 1 ditz. I don't flounce around batting my eyelashes and fawning all over the guys- most guys I meet usually end up with a broken bone or two now that I think about it. It's not my fault that they annoy me.

I do, however, hold a secret passion for stuffed animals and sugary treats, but no one sees that. No, I hold to my image well, mean, sarcastic, violent, and most of all intelligent. I was declared a child prodigy at a young age and was allowed to stop going to school. I spend most of my time alone mastering combat. What else would I want to do, living in such a despicable district?

My boots sound out in an even rhythm as I walk down to the coffee shop on the corner, probably the only good thing about my stupid district. As the door swings open I march inside to be greeted by the usual moment of silence. I'm used to it now. Everyone's scared of me, the violent freakish outcast. The thought makes me smirk. I sit down with my only friend Shimmer. She's not bad really, for a District 1 girl.

Soon enough I am standing with the other 15 year olds of my district listening to our pathetic mayor rant on about the "Dark Days". Or should I say, pretending to be listening. No one listens to his speech really. Most of the girls around me are giggling or re applying bright pink lipstick. Finally our escort Misty Abelle steps up to the stage, decked out in her usual shade of purple.

"And our female tribute is….Oh isn't the excitement killing you?...I know its killing me…Ooooh I bet you want to know who-" "Oh just spit it out would you?" I scream glaring at her. 300 pairs of eyes all whip towards me. _Oh well _I think _You know you were thinking the same thing…_

"Wasp Met!" I pause, frozen in my spot. "Wasp Met! Dear! Where are you Wasp?" Slowly my brain grasps what is happening. _OH S**T!_ I mentally slap myself. _Get it together Wasp. You better make the most of this…_ In an instant Wasp disappears and a new girlier, dumber girl takes her place. As I walk up to the stage a flip my hair behind me and put on my best winning smile.

"So your Wasp…" Misty glowers down at me. _Uh-oh. Some ones in trouble._ "Yes m'am! The one and only!" I giggle back with a sweetly oblivious smile.

_Get ready Panem, because I am going to win._

"Hurry it up Gleam!" I hear my twin brother Flash pounding on my door, loud as always. "I'm coming, alright? Give me a second!" I take on final look at myself before I leave the room. Same messy red hair, same angular boyish face and blue eyes. A near mirror image of Flash.

I throw on some of my favorite clothes for the reaping. Shine's clothes. When I was only 13 my older brother, my idol died in The 1st Hunger Games. He made it all the way to the final 2 to be skewerd by a girl from District 4 as my whole family watched. Flash pretends it never happened, if you mention Shine he would ignore you. My poor 10 year old sister Amaze repressed it.

I, on the other hand, refused to forget. _I will avenge my brother._ That one thought fuels me through training once everyone has left, and keeps me there until the early morning hours. It's my silent obsession, and today would be the day I start my journey to avenge him and bring honor to my District.

As I walk downstairs I am greeted by my mother Satin with the same sad forced smile. Ever since Shine's death she has never been the same. She spends all of her time locked away working as a seamstress and crying. I could never tell her I was going to volunteer. It would destroy her. My father Sable walks down the stairs with a crease in his brow. He worries often, and takes responsibility for things that arn't his fault. He feels that if he had just trained him more, that Shine could have survived.

I meet up with my friend Luxor on the way to the square. We walk to the reaping together and I listen as he talks about his latest plan with a smirk. He's a good friend, but he has deffinetly convinced me to do more than one illegal act.

Finally we part ways as I go to stand in the 16 year olds section. Mayor Opel walks up to the stage to start his yearly rant about the rebellion. Eventually Misty bounces up to the stage to announce the female tributes. Right before she announces the name I hear a girls voice cry out "Oh just spit it out will you?'' I turn around already knowing who the voice belongs to. Wasp Met, possibly one of the most phsycotic people in District 1, at least in my eyes. Declaired a child prodigy she spends all of her time training, insulting people, and Talking to Shimmer Gem.

I surpress a laugh when I hear her name called. She flounces up to the stage sweetly giggling. _Yep _I thought to myself _a phsyco for sure._

I don't even bother to listen to the boys name. Instantly I cry out "I volunteer!"

_Watch out Panem, I will avenge my brother..._

**Yes! It's done! So what do you think? I tried really hard to write them as best as I could! I know I write alot, it's a bad habit. I know what your thinking- "Oh noes! The reapings will take forever!" Trust me, they wont. I can update on every day exept Wednesday, and Thursday and wil try my best to finish quickly. Thank you to Pianoette and Artanis for the great tributes!**

**Please review! It makes me smile! :)**


	9. District 2 Reapings

"Ok Melony, all done" I watch as my little half sister runs up to the mirror in my room squealing with joy to look at her hair. It was reaping day, so I had promised to style her hair into a fancy bun. Ever since she saw my hair at mother and fathers wedding she had wanted me to fix hers the same way. "Go down stairs and eat breakfast ok? I'm going to get dressed." She gives me a quick hug and runs down the stairs.

As I walk down the steps I see my mother smiling at me. I look back watching her finish the dishes. If you simply looked at us you wouldn't guess we were related. She is very petite and has strawberry blonde hair, unlike me with my wavy dark red hair and tall stature. Taking time to look at us though, you would see our similarities. Same arresting green eyes and heart shaped face. Melony had her father's dark hair, but she still had those bright green eyes.

I sit down next to Melony thinking about all of this. "You look so pretty Chrys!" Melony tells me. I chose to wear my green dress with the diamonds, sleeves that reach my elbows, and the skirt brushes my knees. "Not as pretty as you!" I reply.

"Hey Chrys, are you ready to go?" I hear my dad yell. "Yeah, give me a second" I take a last look at my little sister and give a sad smile. I haven't told her about my choice to volunteer for the Games. She is terrified of me leaving, but this is something I have to do. I trained my whole life for this, and its time to prove myself.

Time flies by at peacekeeper training. My dad works to train the new peacekeepers, so I can practice here whenever I want. After all of these years I can use almost any blade there is. I hear whispers behind me and see a group of young peacekeepers shooting me nervous glances. They should be afraid of me. The only person in this world that I show real love to is my sister. I'm viewed around District 2 as merciless, and cold hearted, so people know not to upset me. "I'm sorry, do you have something to say to me?" I calmly state glaring at them. It could have gotten ugly hadn't Jordan stepped in. He is probably one of my closest friends, and I see him often as he is training to become a peacekeeper. "Come on Chrys, its time for the reaping anyway." He says, pulling me away.

When we reach the square I say goodbye to Jordan and go to stand next to Jessie in the 17 year old female section. We don't say much, but there's an unspoken pact between us. Jessie was the only one I told that I was volunteering, and I know why. She is the only person that I could trust to take care of Melony if I die, other than Jordan.

Time seems to stand still as the mayor gives his speech on the rebellion. As if we aren't reminded enough. Finally our escort, Lyndy Tuskan, steps up on stage. This year she has chosen to wear bright red fingernails that are 5 inches long, and a matching red hat with real cardinal birds perched on it. As she starts to read the female tribute's name Jessie gives my hand a small squeeze. Before she even gets the name out I shout "I volunteer!" A small shriek sounds out somewhere in the crowd and my heart seems to fall right into my stomach. It was Melony's voice. _Come on Chrys, you'll come back for her._ With that thought leading me up to the stage, any sign of kindness or emotion dies in me. No one wants to sponsor weaklings. I briefly shake hands with the male tribute, Adrian Dalton. He volunteered for a small 12 year old, but he didn't seem to be the compasssionate type. As I take a final look around the crowding people a smirk plays across my face.

_Get ready Panem, because I will show no mercy_.

**Okay, District 2 reapings are officially done! I am really sorry for the long wait! I decided not to write any bloodbath's reaping POV, but if people want me to I will write them.**

**I feel really bad about this chapter! I don't think I really captured her personality, and made her too unrealistic. **

**Thank you to La Morgana for the awesome tribute! I'm sorry I didn't write her very well. Another big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I loved all of your comments, and will try to follow your advice. (Every time I try to update the sponsor point list, it acts wonky so I'm not sure when the points will be up online. I am keeping a list by my computer though, so no worries)**

**CHAPTER QUESTION:**

**What was a gladiator armed with, in addition to a dagger and spear?**

**Once again, reviews a great, and they help me write! :)****  
**


	10. District 3 Reapings

"Let's go Rosie!" Elizabeth calls out trying to drag me out of the house. "Oh hold on Lizzie! Go ahead and I'll catch up!" Laughing to myself I watch my sister trip and fall running across the street. She can be so clumsy.

I take a last walk around the house digging through piles of papers and textbooks trying to find it. Today was reaping day and I always bring it with me. Sighing with relief I finally find it underneath the couch cushion. I hold up the silver butterfly ring from my mother and watch it shine in the sunlight. It was truly my most treasured item. Taking a last look around I finally step out into the foggy street.

District 3 must be one of the most depressing places in all of Panem. Rows and rows of small grey buildings, all look exactly the same. Labs and factories equally spread out from each other. And worst of all the serious lack of nature. It was one of the few things I truly enjoyed studying.

Eventually I catch up with Lizzie at the local bakery. We had promised mother to buy some bread for tonight's dinner. Really, lasting through another reaping was reason enough to celebrate. Walking up to the counter to pay I stop dead in my tracks. Blushing furiously I step back to hide behind a rack of pastries. Justin Moon was standing right in front of me! "Uh Lizzie, go up and pay for the bread ok?" I whisper keeping a heavily frosted cake in front of my face. She gives me an exasperated smirk and heads off.

I had had a crush on Justin for as long as I remember. It was hard not to really what with his smile, his cloudy grey eyes and wavy blonde hair. The way he always looks out for everyone. Not that the feeling was ever mutual. I'm just that skinny redhead girl walking around with her nose in a textbook. As I am thinking this all over I think I might be getting dizzy, because it looks like he is turning around…No wait he is turning around! In a panic I start to smooth back my hair, fluff my skirt out, checking my breath. He turns to fully see me, mouth open about to speak and stops to look as I try to pick a piece of spinach out of my teeth.

"Um, your Rosie right?" he says smiling._ Oh no! He thinks I'm completely gross and disgusting!_ "U-uh yeah" I mumble trying to act cool. "I just wanted to say thank you for the birthday card." _Birthday card? What birthday- Oh! Wait, how did this happen? I thought I sent it anonymously! _With thoughts racing through my mind he almost starts to walk away. Quickly I spit out "Oh, uh your welcome!" He gives me one last gorgeous smile and walks out the door. I slump down on a chair completely humiliated. _How did he know that I sent him the…wait._ "Lizzie?" I ask incredulously. She gave me a knowing smirk and walked off towards the square. I let out a small groan and put my face in my hands.

The reaping speech flies by as I listen to the mayor drone on. After the whole bakery ordeal I have decided that whatever happens, I'll just roll with the punches. I mean really, my life will be so much easier. Our escort Maya Peron walks up to the stage. Honestly, I wouldn't even care if she called my name right now. Suddenly a cry rings out "Rosie Rodgers!" _…I guess now's the time to roll._

_Get ready Panem, because I can take whatever you throw at me._

….

Putting away broken metal and tangles of wire I catch a glimpse of myself in a shard of glass on father's work desk. Tall, blonde, by any means handsome. I feel ridiculous in a freshly ironed white top, black pants and shoes. What anyone would call perfect I guess. Like that was possible. Before I leave I notice a pink sealed envelope on the junk mail pile. Wondering why it hadn't been opened I read it carefully.

_Dear Justin,_

_I know you don't personally know me, but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope you have a nice day._

_-R_

Hidden behind the letter I find a small crumpled note with the name Rosie Rodgers on it in a different handwriting. I pause for a moment and fold the card and note and put them in my pocket.

I quickly say goodbye to my mother father and sister and head out for the reaping, even though there's hours left. Some walking should clear my head. In a way I find District 3 to be almost peaceful. It's quiet here. Not many people enjoy the outdoors that much. We're more of a technology oriented society. Well…except for her…

I stop at the bakery to look at some of their new desserts. As I walk in I stop short suddenly nervous. Standing in front of me was none other than Rosie Rodgers. I quickly walk up to the display of cakes, hoping she won't recognize me. For a second I can't help but look back at her. She's one of the most beautiful girls in District 3. With her long red hair and petite figure she could get any guy she wanted. Not that she'd want me. When I make eye contact with her a started look plays across her face and she starts to step back quickly.

Great I think as my stomach churns. She probably thinks I'm some creep. Why would she send me a birthday card? The neat pink envelope and sweet message play before my eyes. Well…I guess I'll have to ask her.

I turn around slowly and start to ask her but I get caught up in the sight of her chewing her nails. I wonder how she keeps them so perfect. "Um, your Rosie right?" I ask her smiling. As if I didn't know who she was. "Uh, yeah." She says looking at me strangely. Oh no. She definitely hates me. "I just wanted to say thank you for the birthday card." She stands frozen staring. _Gosh, why do you have to be so stupid Justin? Now she'll never talk to you again._ I turn to leave, ashamed when I hear her quickly say "You're welcome". I take one last look at her and dash out the door.

The reaping seems to move by in a haze, one murky moment to the next. The fog in my mind clears instantly, however, when I hear it. "Rosie Rodgers!" the high clear voice of Maya Peron calls out. _No. No, no, no._ The world starts slowly spinning before me. I'm still in a fog when I hear a second cry of "Justin Moon!" Slowly the world comes into focus again. _Umm…what?_ It only takes me a few seconds to catch on. As I listen to my heart hammer against my chest I walk up to the stage and look into the eyes of the girl I love. I know what I have to do.

_Get ready Panem, because I will protect her._

**District 3 reaping up! Thank you to Rosie137 for the pair of great tributes!**

**Thank you again to everyone who took time to review! :D I tried putting in a divider this time, hoping it shows up. I can't tell you how nice it is to hear that people actually like what you are writing.**

**I didn't write as much of Justins POV because he kind of meshed in with Rosie's.**

**Finally, the winners of the first chapter question were Sonofhell666 and James018. The answer was nets and a trident, and one said net, and the other said trident.**

**NEW QUESTION:**

**What was the symbol of Shakespeare's Old Globe Theater?**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	11. District 4 Reapings

"Nautica Vielle Wavestreak! Get your ugly *** down here right this second!"

I let out a slight groan as I open my eyes. What a typical morning. Faded blue walls, check. Slightly torn sea green curtains, check. Raving, viscous mother…check.

Using up more than my allotted second I slowly roll out of bed and slump into the shower. Turning the water as cold as it would go I tear through the tangles in my wavy red hair. After drying myself of I stand by my closet trying to pick out a reaping outfit. Got to look my best now don't I? The daughter of Hana Wavestreak, victor of the first Hunger Games, must look presentable.

Eventually I pull out a white dress of Teralyn's. As I put it on I sigh to myself. Teralyn, my only sister, Teralyn the girl who ran off and got married, and Teralyn the girl who left me all alone with our hag of a mother. _Oh joy._ Rubbing my wide violet eyes I decide once again to skip the makeup, I obviously don't need it. Taking a last sweeping look around my room I smirk. This will be the last time I ever have to look at it.

Clenching my jaw I march down the decrepit staircase. _Might as well get this over with._ "Finally there you are! You look hideous, would you at least try not to be a complete failure! Go make me breakfast!" All of this spews out of my mothers mouth in less than a few seconds. Dear old mom. She was like this ever since father drowned, not that I felt any sympathy for her. If there's one thing I have learned from this woman is that sympathy is for the weak.

Steeling my resolve I look her dead in the eyes. "No mother, go make your own breakfast." That surprised her. "What did you say to me?" she hissed, eyes narrowed.

I almost flinch back, expecting the usual strike from the whip, but instead I take a deep breath and stand my ground. "I said make your own breakfast. This will be the last time you see me mother. I am volunteering for the Hunger Games." She stands there for a total of 10 seconds staring at me with those cold hideous eyes. Suddenly she bursts out in hysterical laughter. "Fine then, run off to your little games! You won't come back sweetie, you know that right? You're going to die! You're going to die, alone, screaming my name!" Not even bothering to listen I slam the door.

The reaping drags on for what seems like hours. The mayor loves this speech, but even the most blood thirsty, game hungry career in District Four has tired of it. We all remember the rebellion. We all remember the pain, and the death. We don't need the reminder. As our escort, Sandria Estrielle, goes up to the stage I hear a few well hidden snorts of laughter. She has really out done herself this year. I believe she attempted to look like a mermaid. She just looks like a scaly demon to me.

"All right everyone, ladies first!" She squeals. As she calls out the name I see a small shaking twelve year old step up. For a split second I stop and think. Think of the life I would have away from the games. It only takes me that split second to firmly conclude that any torture would be better than the life I live now. "I volunteer" I scream out. At first I hear a gasp of relief from the little girl, but it soon turns into a shriek of pain as I kick her out of my path. Might as well show the sponsors my best, or should I say my worst. After all, no one would describe Naughty as nice.

_Get ready Panem, because I will live up to my name._

….

I woke up to the sounds of my screaming again. Shaking I try to calm down. _It was just a dream…just a dream…just a_- I throw the lamp sitting next to my bed against the wall and watch it shatter. Of course it wasn't just a dream. It was more than that, it was a memory.

"Hey mom, dad" I nod to the people I call my family. They weren't my real parents. 10 years ago my family owned an expensive cruise line that burned down. My real mother and father died saving me and my siblings, but we temporarily lost our memories. I was the first to gain them back. That's when the nightmares started.

10 years later we live on in a rich section of District Four. Well…most of us live on. Last year my sister Melissa died after being reaped for the Hunger Games. She had made it so far, just to be stabbed to death by a tribute from District One. After I watched her die I swore that I would have my revenge. She was the reason that I would volunteer this year. Shaking these thoughts out of my head I walk solemnly to the gym.

"That's it Krey, keep working!" I hear my coach scream out as I pierce a dummy with my trident. I breathe heavily as adrenaline pumps through me, pretending not to notice the girls giggling behind me until I finish. Turning around I flash them my signature smile and wink and watch as they swoon. I'm known as something of a flirt in District Four. Chugging some water I exchange some last hand shakes and pats on the back before the reaping.

"…And so in remembrance of our ancestors foolish ways we have the Hunger Games to enforce peace and prosperity throughout Panem." The mayor finishes his speech as the crowd gives a tired round of applause. No one cares about the speech though, the reaping is all anyone pays attention to. As Sandria walks up to the stage I snort with laughter. She has a seaweed and pearl gown with real fish scales on it. I'm sure the desired effect was sea goddess, but all I saw was an ugly old bat in a seaweed wrap.

The female tribute this year wakes me up from my thoughts. I watch as she kicks a little twelve year old out of her way. _Gorgeous, cruel, and prideful._ Just my type. Barely listening anymore I walk up to the stage right when Sandria calls the first name. "I volunteer" I purr giving her a smirk. It almost gags me, but the result was as wanted. She giggled and blushed, already taking a liking to me. I mean, I've got to start manipulating these people as soon as possible right? Nautica and I shake hands. My thoughts mix between the girl in front of me, and the girl I lost a year agao.

_Get ready Panem, because revenge is sweet._

**District Four Reaping is done! :) Thank you to Son of X, and I luv every book out there for these tributes! They were so much fun to write! I'm sorry I didn't write as much of Krey's POV but I will make up for it by writing more from him in later chapters. ****I apologize for the late update! :( I was hit hard with the flu once again. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all win tribute of the month! :D**

**The winner of the last chapter question is Sonofhell666. Good job to him!**

***CHAPTER QUESTION***

**Before the introduction of the hair dryer in 1920, what common household appliance was promoted for its hair-drying ability?  
**

**The sponsor points still arn't acting right, but I will try to update them once again this afternoon if I can.**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R **


	12. SPONSOR POINT UPDATEAUTHOR NOTE

**SPONSOR POINTS UPDATE:**

Son of X - 30 pts

Pianoette - 30 pts

Via of Damno- 60 pts

La Morgana- 30 pts

Peaks Island- 30 pts

Artanis- 40 pts

Iluv every book out there- 20 pts

Pinkpumkin- 20 pts

James018- 50 pts

Eeyorescastle- 30 pts

Bahimith- 30 pts

Lovebitesx- 20 pts

Classified121- 40 pts

Delta Omega- 20 pts

Blue-Bird-11- 70 pts

SonofHell666- 75 pts

Neversaynevergirl- 25 pts

**Tell me if I made any mistakes!**

**Ok I am sorry for the long update wait! *Dodges a flying rotten tomato***

**I am working on the other reapings now and may have one or two more posted tonight.**

**In response to a question that was asked: Yes, sponsor points will help your tribute in the arena. However, it wont guarantee that they win. I will base that off of popularity of the tribute, and how well they fit with the story. I may even have to make a random drawing if it comes down to it.**

**Thanks for all of the positive comments, and have a great day!**


	13. District 5 Reapings

"I'll be down in a moment mother!" I call over my shoulder. With deftly quick slender hands I pull out the rest of the curlers from my hair. Smiling to myself I look in the vanity mirror above my desk. Like a princess from a fairy tail I have beautiful curly brown hair, shiny blue eyes, and a petite slender form. Smoothing down my sky blue blouse and white skirt I begin to walk down the stairwell.

I had been fortunate enough to grow up in th wealthy home of the Hunter family. While we wern't nearly as rich as career district families, or capital citizens, we lived by most standards very well off. I have never once had to take tesserae. Of course money and good looks bring on alot of attention, and that is something that I absolutely adore. Being popular enough to select pick your friends has great advantages. There hasn't yet been a high class guy who could resist me, but none of them ever stay. My current boy was a dark haired beauty...what was his name again? Oh well, I can't seem to remember.

I reach the dining room just in time to see my mother coo and cuddle over my new baby sister Ashlyn. The sight makes me want to vomit. That little "bundle of joy" has been stealing my spotlight ever since she came here. I don't really understand the big whoop; I mean all she does is cry and poop. But it seems that she has captured the heart of mother already.

Not expecting a goodbye I start to walk slowly to the gym. Just as I finish changing into my pink shorts and t-shirt the followers roll in. I suppose they are what other people would consider "friends" but they are all mostly just wannabees and love sick ex boyfriends. Of course, this doesn't change the fact that these are all high class people. District five may not be the most extravagant place, but there are a select few whom have received the pleasure of an easy life. I would never let any low class people near me, I mean I have a reputation to keep up right?

Gym time flies by, and I barely listen to the annoying twitter coming from the crowd. Shifting my eyes around I crinkle my nose in disgust at some of the people. Really, who actually sweats at a gym? A light glow maybe, but sweat? Finally I can make my way to the reaping with my true friends Harriet and Free. I know that they at least would never betray me, and they both belong to some of the nicest families in District five! As the mayor waddles up to the stage I don't even bother to pretend to listen, spending the time chatting with Harriet about Jennifer's new hair cut. When our escort comes to the stage, or should I say runs, she screeches into the microphone with that despicable Capital accent.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! Ladies first!" As she struts to the bowl of names in her 6 inch heels I can't help but look around the crowd. Two of these people will actually be sent to die. _Oh well_ I think _Better them than me. _Suddenly I hear our escort yell to the crowd "Our female tribute is…Cassie Hunter!" Pausing for a moment I stare up at the stage. A split second later I let out a small laugh like the ring of a bell and wait for one of my many fans to come save me. It only takes me a few more seconds to realize that no one is volunteering. Frantically I whip my head to the left and right of me searching for Harriet and Free, but they seem to have run off when my name was called. Furious I begin to stomp towards the stage trying to remain calm. _Fine then. Fine!_ I scream to myself. _Let them go on without me, when I get back I'll be the richest, most loved girl in town!_

_Get ready Panem, because you can't not love Cassandra Lynn Hunter!_

**New chapter up! I'm really really sorry I didn't write as much, and thank you to pinkpumkin for Cassie! :) I didnt write the male tribute (Ron) because he is a bloodbath.**

**Not much left to say now, so I guess just the norm. Read, review, smile! :D**


	14. District 6 Reapings

The only thought that comes to mind as I stare into my old bathroom mirror is 'Here we go again'. Not really caring much I pick up some clothes from my closet and toss them on. Not bothering to try and make my dark brown hair any less messy than it always was I begin the same old morning routine. Say hello to the parents, help them get all of their medical supplies ready, eat breakfast and head off to school. The only problem being that today neither I nor my parents had anything to do but watch two children shipped off for their death today. Sounds fun right?

I guess you could say that my life was nothing but average. I'm not a very outgoing person, and I don't see any sense in arguments. Keeping a calm head has kept me out of a lot of trouble through the years, so I don't mind. Unlike most people living in the districts my family was very normal. My parents worked as apothecaries and earned enough for a middle class home and lifestyle here in District six. I try to stay thankful for it when I think about the other people in my district.

Walking to the reaping was awful as always. I never had to take tesserae, but the whole idea of The Hunger Games makes me upset. No one is really safe from it, and to make matters worse my district has no real talent other than plants. We always seem to have twelve year olds reaped, and if all of that wasn't enough there was the "Careers". It's technically outlawed to train for the Hunger games, but Districts 1, 2, and 4 o so every year. They raise their children to love the pain and the bloodlust of the games, and some parents even force their children to volunteer. It makes me want to scream.

The mayor only confirms my thoughts with his annual speech on the rebellion. The Hunger Games are nothing but injustice, and unfair punishment. I honestly think even he feels sorry about having to read that every year. A good twenty minuets later our escort comes to the platform. James Fen proudly marches up to the podium with a cosmetically altered smile on his face. I'm not sure he realizes that his district has lost for the last six years, or if he is just in denial at this point. "Ok everyone, let's do something a little different this year shall we? Let's have our fine gentleman announced first!" As he plunges his clawed hand into the glass bowl I can't up but start to feel nervous. My fears are confirmed when I hear my name called out, "Roscoe Cyrus!". Swallowing hard to hide my terror I walk to the stage with a calm determined attitude.

_Get ready Panem, because I will never give up._

….

Hoping down the steps two at a time I reach the kitchen just in time to see my twin brother Albert spill water all over him. "Nice one Al! Should've named you grace!" I tease as I hand him a worn out towel. "Oh really Abby, well you know what I think? I think some one needs a hug!" he yells trying to get water all over me. We chase each other around the room a bit before finally saying our goodbyes. Reaping day and all, y'know?

We don't have a very big family. It's just me my father and Albert ever since mother died. There was rumor going around of rebellion, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She and four others were shot to death, and word was sent out that they provoked the law. No one believed a word of it.

Smiling to myself I wave at my friends before we reach the square. Maybelle and Nash were probably the only people I was close to other than my brother. Now that me and Nash started dating it only made things better. Stopping to look at myself in a shop window I sigh with relief that I looked fine. My hair was a light golden blonde that curled naturally. It was held back with a black headband, to match the black belt wrapping around my pink dress. All too soon the reaping begins.

I feel bad for the mayor this time of year. He always looks guilty about having to remind everyone about the rebellion. It's not like it's his fault. When our escort steps up to the stage I hold my breath anxiously. When he announces the name of the male tribute I almost cry with relief, knowing that Nash would be spared. Even after this though my heart starts to pound as he starts to read the female tributes name. What would happen if I was reaped?..."Abby Velaso!"… I almost pass out when I hear my name called. Blinking furiously I step towards the stage trying not to cry. All of my efforts are destroyed however when I see Nash's face. Tears begin to pour down my face and I don't even begin to try and hide them.

_Get ready Panem, because I will come back for him._

**I'M BACK! Thanks for the tributes of District 6 eeyorescastle and James018! I apologize for the late update, I was unexpectedly entered in a competition and had to spend a lot of time preparing. **

**Keeping things brief I have no other announcements, but here is the new chapter question!**

**CHAPTER QUESTION:**

**Who was the first ballerina to play Juliette in "Romeo and Juliette"?**


	15. District 7 Reapings

As I listen to the dull muffled thud coming from my target I come to a standstill, wiping off some of the perspiration that formed on the back of my neck. "Not bad today Lila, I'm sure that you will make me proud. Go get ready for the Reaping." My father says almost emotionlessly as he walks away. Nodding stiffly back I turn to pack away the supplies. We couldn't risk keeping many weapons around, but somehow we had managed to find and keep hold of several knives now dulled with wear and age. Everyday my dad and I would come to the edges of the forest to train. The risk was high, but after years of working as a lumberjack he knows certain areas that the peacekeepers never patrol.

For three years now we have been training non stop. As time passed I learned the skill of knife throwing and mastered it. I ran daily to keep up my swiftness and stamina, and studied intently in school to learn anything of value. My mother unexpectedly passed away and left me and my older sister Kaiah with our heart broken father. He was never the same again. When the Hunger Games were announced, he wasted no time in trying to convince Kaiah to train. She would have no part of it, so he turned to me. Today was the day that I would volunteer to prove myself.

Swiftly ripping through the knots in my dark mahogany hair I go to pick my outfit. Something that will stand out, but still says "watch out for me"… Nodding appreciatively at my choice I pull on a blue shirt, black jacket, jeans, and boots. Even though I'm almost behind schedule I take my time getting to the square. It's not like anyone will notice me…until I volunteer that is. I had it all planned out, I would yell out my name before our escort even had time to say the other one.

The Reaping goes along like it always did. Boring speech, overly eccentric escort runs to the stage, ect. "Anyone else sense a pattern here?" I mutter under my breath earning a few nervous giggles. I almost don't hear our escort call the female tributes name- an amazing feat considering that she's screaming at the top her lungs…with a microphone- but I scream out defiantly- "I volunteer! I, Lila Anderson, volunteer!" Standing on the stage is almost torture. I am forced to stare into my best friend Patten's horrified face, his beautiful face that was now contorted with fear. Slowly I nod my head to the left and rights sending him a silent message- don't volunteer. Save yourself. I love him too much to let him go, even if he'll never know. Right then and there I swear that when I come back I will tell him the truth.

Get ready Panem, because I'll never leave him.

District 7 Reapings up! Thank you to lovebitesx and Bahimith!

I WILL BE GOING AWAY FOR THE NEXT 2 DAYS! Just telling you now. Also I will be giving 5 extra points to those who reviewed last chapter, because only 3 did.

CHAPTER QUESTION:

Finish the lyrics!:

I am green today, I chirp with joy like a _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*Hint* The title of the song is "Colors" and it was on a commercial for laptops!

And remember, every time you review, an angle gets its wings! ;)

*Bonus 5 points to anyone who found the reference in that*


End file.
